


keep holding me ( i'm tied down )

by CastielInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Based on a One Direction Song, Criminal Harry, Death, Feels, Hostage Situations, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, Song fic, Stockholm Syndrome, Victim Louis, guess which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielInWonderland/pseuds/CastielInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis tomlinson was a normal boy who lived a normal life. until one day , it wasn't so normal anymore.<br/>after being captured by the infamous criminal harry styles , louis struggles to find an escape. but as each day passes in the cold dark atmosphere in the basement of harry , he finds himself wanting to leave just alittle less everyday , and falling more for the curly haired abductor. </p><p>[ lower case intended -- larry stylinson au -- may have some trigger warnings. moved over from wattpad. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> i never quite finished this but i've been tempted so i'm posting what i have and if i get good feedback or requests , i'll continue with it! hope you enjoy what there is and feel free to message me on my other social media if you want! 
> 
> twitter; lesbianhemmo  
> instagram; unamusedlou  
> tumblr; mvkeclemmings

**darkness**.

just fucking _darkness_.

he knew he had opened his eyes -- he fucking knew he did -- but it was still just as dark from when they were closed.

there was something squeezing on his wrists , and it was  **painful**. his skin was caught in -- handcuffs?

 _oh_  -- those  _were_  handcuffs.

his mouth was itching like crazy , but when he tried to open his plump lips , he got nothing.

not only that , but he was fucking  _freezing_.

that's not when his heart started racing though.

no , that's just when he was in shock.

it was when he heard the sound of a gunshot from above him that his heart started pounding against his chest.

struggling , tensing , and squirming in his spot -- the young brunette male tried to let out yells for help , only for them to come out muffled.

in all of his panic , the man managed to tire himself within a few mere minutes.

so silence fell across the room , only letting the sound of his labored breathing through his nose enter. 

 

* * *

 

of all the things to happen to louis tomlinson , this was the least expected.

he would have never expected to wake up to find himself cuffed to a pole ( or what he assumed by the  _cling_  he got when he moved ) in a room of darkness where he was forced to listten to someone probably being shot and killed.

it was like he was put in the middle of some sick joke , or a horror movie.

either way , it really wasn't a nice way to wake up. that much should be obvious though.

now , louis wasn't too sure on the time , but it seemed like hours before he heard the movement return upstairs. it was just slight shuffling , but it was still scaring the shit out of him. well , it was more unerving.

it was when he heard the steps getting closer that the shit was actually getting scared out of him.

his eyes flickered left and right to try and find any sign of where the door may be but it was just useless. just as useless as trying to get out of the cuffs.

he heard the door practically slamming open -- but no light came from the direction he looked in.

he was going to die. louis was going to die and he just had to accept that right now.

but he couldn't quite accept that.

he didn't want to leave his mother and sisters. he didn't want to think of the girls faces when the news was broke to them and he certainly did not want to think about how his mom would feel. just the thought of it was breaking his heart.

wether he liked it or not , he was going to die.

maybe not right now , but he wasn't getting out of this alive. that's for damn sure.

suddenly , the lights were filcked on and louis let out a small noise as he looked down , closing his eyes to stop the pain of it. it felt like every bit of that light was just shoved in his eyes with a syringe.

he heard movement down the stairs , and tried to look up but was still having difficulty. he blinked madly , sometimes squeezing them shut , as his eyes struggled to adjust.

as he was struggling , the piece of tape over his mouth was ripped off evenly and he couldn't help but let out a noise of pain. a yelp of sorts. he still couldn't see the person with his eyes burning.

damn how much he wished he could though.

who ever it was was already walking away. he could hear that.

eventually , his eyes did adjust enough for him and he couldn't help but wince at the look of the place. 

he  _wasn't_  a germophobe , but the thought that he was sitting in this room was making him uneasy.

eyes flickered across the room until he saw a mess of curls with its back turned to him.

of course , louis couldn't help but speak before he thought.

" who are you? " louis' cracked , hoarse voice came out.

he wasn't exactly aimming to sound like  _that_  -- maybe more sassy -- but not  _that_. his **own voice**  made him cringe.

then , louis' mouth was hanging open in slight shock.

oh...  _oh_.

so his capture was younger than he thought. much younger. maybe even younger than him.

not only that but he was ** _h o t_**.

under any other conditions , he would totally let this guy take him over a desk , or let him even get his number. but , he had  _kidnapped_  him.

well... it could be worse. he could be a fourty year old creep.

so yeah , he was sorta calmed down about this. maybe the kid would freak out and just let him go?

a devilish smirk was on the others face , green orbs staring right at him.

" the person who dragged you here and tied you up -- who else would i be? "

pointing out the obvious then.. what a smart ass.

" yeah -- i kinda got that , you  _twat_. you know what i mean't. " he would have crossed his arms over his chest if he were able to do so. he would have cocked out his hip as well.

_if he could._

" well --- you will be here awhile. might as well know names , hm? " taking a step forward , the man crouches close to him.

louis can feel the breath rolling off his lips and onto his skin , and it's making goosebumps rise like the dead in a horror movie. a curl even brushes against his skin.

louis can't really do anything -- he cant knock him out and run. no matter what he does , he can't escape his ties.

even if he could... he's not sure if he would. the whisper in his ear , no doubt suppose to scare him even more , was doing quite the opposite actually. it was so wrong that louis could be enjoying this in anyway but... he was.

and that's what scared him more than anything.

 

then the words came out ,

" **harry styles.**  "

 

louis froze.

 

these were the words that reassured him of only one thing ;

he was a dead man.


	2. chapter two.

so louis could assume he probably wasn't going to freak out and let him go then...

 

you see , harry styles was a criminal who never had a face to go with the name.

this is because he killed all of his victims and left no trace as to where he was after he dumped the body.

he never stayed in one place long , louis knew that from all of the coverage on the news he heard , and louis was just so lucky to have him visit his town , and be able to play victim to him.

louis knew more than he pleased about harry , but he'd never know everything.

he started doing this when he was seventeen -- and he was twenty now. the way it all started was that he accidently killed a boy at his school. a bully. picked on him every single day and finally , harry snapped. in the middle of beating the shit out of him , harry's friend niall tried to pull him off. he tried to stop it and get help but by the time help came in was too late.

harry got off somehow , being able to say it was self defense and have most of the kids at school admit to seeing his bully get to him and push him around. he did end up on probation and he did have to go to anger management as well as therapy , but he got off.

alot of parents blamed the poor system they had around there , they still did , but in the end their words didn't matter too much unless they had more evidence against harry.

louis was screwed. he would probably never get out of here. looking around now that he had the ability to see , he looked to see if there was any way possible for him to escape. it was a long shot , seeing as harry was practically a professional , but he's still human and human's mess up sometimes.

maybe louis would get lucky.

maybe he wouldn't.

" you'll never get away , you know that right? " harry smirked , as if reading louis' mind.

louis' head turned to him , moving his head away as much as he could to prevent kissing the damn guy.

he was silent.

" . . . "

louis felt tears prick at his eyes.

" can i atleast write a note to my family? "

the question was worth a try. it wasn't some out of the blue thought. it's all he could think of; contacting his family. he wanted to leave them with some kind of final words.

a scoff left harry and louis felt his heart drop.

" you know you're the only person whose dared to ask me a question other than '  _why are you doing this?_  ' or '  _can you please not kill me_? ' . . . " harry pursed his lips.

" i actually kinda respect that. not so selfish , hm? " harry pushed himself to his feet.

" alright --- you can write a note. only if i can too though. "

louis furrowed his eyebrows , confused. what the hell would he even want to write? louis decided not to question it , but instead nod. he didn't want to throw away the only chance he may get.

" okay -- yeah. you can write a note. " louis agreed.

harry seemed pleased with this.

" i'll bring down the stuff tomorrow. " he said simply before he grabbed a pair of keys and headed to louis.

leaning down , he played with the cuffs before he unlocked one of them and louis looked at him with a confused look.

harry laughed , " what? there's no way for you to escape and even if you did , we are in the middle of nowhere. i'm not even letting you go completely -- i'm just cuffing you to the bed for the night. "

he pointed one of his long fingers to the corner and louis could only wonder how he missed the bed there.

" oh. "

" yeah ,  **oh**. you gotta go to the bathroom? i don't want you pissing on the bed. "

louis shifted but nodded. " yeah -- i do. "

he didn't have to go badly but he didn't want to have to hold it in the entire night when he did.

harry sighed and got louis to his feet , and he almost fell. his legs felt like jelly. harry grabbed him though , obviously not in the mood to take his time with this.

the stairs were nothing special , just old wood ones , and niether was the door.

infact nothing was really special. when they reached the top , louis noticed how creepily normal it was.

well , until he saw the blood stain on the kitchen floor.

his stomach turned in response to the sight.

that must've been from the gunshot before.

louis didn't say anything as he was pushed into a medium sized bathroom , once again normal except for the blood he saw on the curtain.

harry shut the door and louis thought he left but no , he stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

" uhm... aren't you going to-- "

" leave? no. just go --- you need to get back down in the basement. " harry snapped as he gestured to the toilet.

chewing on his lip , louis shyly moved infront of the toilet and undid his pants , pulling himself out but trying to cover it as much as he could incase harry tried to peek.

it took him a second to actually get it going , but once he was done , he hurriedly zipped himself up.

to his surprise though , harry wasn't trying to peek , he was just picking at his nails.

not what he expected... like at all.

clearing his throat , harry looked up and upon seeing he was done , grabbed him by the arm once more just to drag him down quicker than when they went up.

louis nearly tripped going down the stairs , but made the bottom before he was dangerously close to doing so.

harry was abit more gentle when he brought him to the bed , not even waiting for louis to get situated before he heard the cuffs inclosing around the metal headboard.

louis blinked a few times but sat down after a second , looking to see harry hanging the key among a few others next to the door.

harry looked back to louis once more before he promptly left.

well , if that wasn't rushed...

a sigh left louis' lips as he was left in darkness again but threw his legs up and shifted in the bed. it wasn't exactly comfortable but it was so much better than the floor. his ass was just barely waking up from that.

he tossed and turned trying to find a good position before he got what he assumed was the best he would get and just let himself lay there.

louis couldn't help but try to push everything out of his head as he shut his eyes.

the last thing he needed was to get worked up right now.

but thirty minutes later he was sobbing softly. louis couldn't help himself.

 

he was scared and just wanted a fucking hug from his mother and for her to tell him it would be okay.

 

there was one problem with that though...

 

things weren't going to be okay.

 


End file.
